That's How Cool You are
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: "Kau keren sekali beraksi seperti tadi." / "Ke-keren ... dengan kimono pengantin ... dan di-dikira geisha ... dan ditolong olehmu?" / Dedicated for Ahokitsune's AkaFuri Your Favorite Song Challenge


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 _ **Yosh, I will survive!**_

 _ **Dozo, Minna-sama~**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I do not**_ _ **take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Pure just for fun.**_

 **Warnings:** **Setting Canon Divergence manga Kuroko no Basket after ending and set after OVA Saikyou no Tanjoubi!,** **boys love/shounen-ai, TWT, OOT, OOC,** **cliché,** **foul/mild language,** **typo(s).**

 **Inspired by:**

 **(-) Mr. Chu – Apink**

 **(-) Say Yes – Loco ft. Punch (O.S.T Scarlet Heart Ryeo)**

 **.**

 **Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read!**_ **^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

"Aku sudah bilang, tinggalkan saja aku sendiri sampai waktu kelulusan."

 _Krauk._ Tempura udang yang renyah lumat dikunyah .

 _Woosh._ Kipas angin kerajinan tangan dengan ukir rajutan daun maple terkibas.

 _Slurp._ Cawamushi lezat nan hangat dihirup nikmat.

Gemicik air dari mulut botol mengucuri cawan minum dan menyerbak wangi floral.

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya. _Twitch._ "Oi."

 _Ting. Ting._ Denting anting teriring rangkaian aksesori dari pemakai kimono berfabrik dua belas lapis yang bersimpuh pada tamu-tamu muda pemikat perhatian kembang-kembang desa.

"Bagaimana sajian _Kakisei_ dari kami, _Okyaku-san-tachi_?"

Seorang pemuda tertawa gembira—surai jingga terlambai saat menoleh, mendahului rekannya yang masih sibuk mengudap untuk menjawab. "Sangat lezat."

"Syukurlah." Wanita tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan posisi paling formal. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelembutan kendati tertutup riasan setebal lapisan salju di musim dingin. "Apakah Tuan Muda sekalian sudah berminat untuk memilih _Geiko_ atau _Maiko_?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini." Seseorang menjawab sinis. "Bagaimana bisa memilih _Geiko_ atau _Maiko_?"

Seseorang lagi yang tengah mengibas kipas dengan anggun menggeleng santun. "Aku tidak butuh mereka selama Sei- _chan_ ada di sini."

"Aku ingin dia bisa memberikanku banyak _dessert_ yang ." Bunyi sendawa mengerikan membuat temannya nyaris menyambitnya dengan kipas kerajinan tangan khas salah satu region terpopuler untuk berwisata di Tokyo. "Aku kebanyakan makan."

Yang satu lagi nyengir, taringnya menyembul sekilas. "Boleh saja, jadi temanku bermain. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Semua mata tertuju padanya yang meletakkan cawan dengan cairan herbal berwangi floral yang telah tandas. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, non-verbal mengungkapkan ia tak keberatan dengan tawaran yang diajukan oleh wanita terhormat di hadapan mereka.

Menumpukan kedua tangan di atas tatami, hampir _dogeza_. Lantas wanita tersebut—dengan sanggul yang terlihat menyakiti kepala bagi para pemuda tersebut—menegapkan tubuhnya dengan elegansi memesona.

"Ada preferensi tertentu yang _Okyaku-san_ inginkan?"

Tamu-tamunya saling berpandangan sejenak. Satu persatu dari mereka menggeleng kecuali seseorang.

"Saya ada." Senyumnya memukau menyebabkan wanita tersebut sedikit silau. "Maukah Anda menemani saya?"

Wanita itu menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya di balik lengan lebar kimono yang terjatuh di bawah lengan. Akhirnya mengetahui dengan pasti preferensi pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat berbeda dari tamu-tamunya yang lain.

"Saya merasa sangat tersanjung dengan penawaran Anda, tapi saya telah memiliki _Danna-sama_ ," tolaknya halus. Bibir bergincu sewarna rambut kustomernya itu memulas lengkungan lembut. "Saya harap salah satu Geiko atau Maiko saya ada yang sesuai dengan preferensi _Okyaku-san_."

Ia beringsut sedikit untuk merogoh saku kimono _furiso_ —kimono berlengan lebar—nya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bambu rakit hampir persis menyerupai pancingan. Di penghujung bambu kuning itu, tergantung lonceng –lonceng kecil yang berkelintingan manis ketika diayun.

Sekerjap mata, hadirin yang ada di salah satu resporan terbaik di daerah Kyoto itu bertepuk meriah melihat jajaran seniman-seniman ternama itu masuk berpadu bunyi gemeresak serat-serat berat berkilau dari beragam motif kimono beradu tatami.

Serupa maestro, eks-geiko itu mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi. Ketukan lembut pada tatami penanda para geiko dan maiko bersimpuh hormat pada tamu-tamu di hadapannya seraya mengucapkan salam dengan dayu alto mereka melantun merdu.

" _Konichiwa, Okyaku-san tachi._ "

Gemericing lonceng sekali bertempo panjang, isyarat usai penghormatan, para geiko dan maiko itu perlahan-lahan dengan gerakan anggun, mendudukkan diri di atas kedua kaki dengan tubuh tegap tapi kepala tertunduk. Mata-mata mereka mengintip malu-malu dari balik bulu mata lentik dan pemulas rona.

Wanita yang merupakan figur ibu dari semua geiko dan maiko itu menghadap kembali tamu-tamu mudanya yang menatapi jajaran geiko dan maiko muda terbalik pilihannya. Bagaimanapun, satu dari lima pemuda di hadapannya adalah figur yang popularitas dan kuasanya mendentam sekujur Kyoto.

Keempat pemuda lain melirik adik kelas mereka yang duduk tenang. Nihil antusiasme dari gesturnya saat menatapi satu per satu geiko dan maiko di hadapannya—yang jelas tak henti mengerling malu-malu ekspetatif pada pemuda itu.

Di satu sisi, mereka bisa membaca bahasa para seniman dengan pakaian dan riasan menawan di hadapan mereka pada figur pemimpin yang menggurat raut dingin.

' _Pilih aku! Pilih aku! Pilihlah aku, Danna-sama!'_

Sebaliknya, dari ekspresi monotonis tamu muda kehormatan mereka, dari hela napas yang tenang, kurva formalitas di bibirnya, keempat pemuda lainnya mengetahui hasrat telah kandas dari adik kelas mereka ini lantaran tiada satu pun geiko dan maiko di hadapan mereka sesuai seleranya.

 _PRAAANG!_

"KYAAAAA!"

Seluruh perhatian terenggut pada bunyi benda dibanting hingga pecah dan jeritan seorang geiko malang yang digulingkan ke atas meja karena kimono di bagian pundaknya dirobek sampai terbuka.

"Jangan berani-berani menolak tawaran tuanmu sendiri!"

Eks-geiko pemilik tempat tersebut terkejut. Tak lagi terpikirkan untuk pamit dengan hormat pada tamu-tamu muda yang sedang dilayaninya, ia lekas bangkit dan menghambur pada satu meja berisi gerombolan pria-pria paruh baya yang mabuk berat untuk menyelamatkan salah satu anak asuhnya.

"Puaskan aku sekarang!" Seorang pria dengan jambang melambai meremas bahu telanjang geiko muda yang menggeliat kesakitan karena dibanting ke atas meja dan membuat seluruh peralatan makan pecah-belah hancur membanting tatami.

"Maaf, _Okyaku-san,_ kami bukan Junfu Lagun! Tolong hormati—akh!" Wanita pemilik tempat ini ditepis hingga jatuh ke samping.

Seorang pelanggan lelaki di tempat itu bergegas maju. "Hei, kalian tidak sebaiknya berlaku begitu pada—aargh!" Ia jatuh tersungkur manakala tinju menghantam telak perutnya.

"Diam kalian! Geisha ada untuk jadi pemuas nafsu, tidak usah banyak beralasan!" Pria lain yang terceguk mabuk menyepak panci ushiojiru sampai isinya tumpah-ruah mengotori tatami.

Orang-orang mulai geram ketika gerombolan pria paruh baya itu tertawa bejat. Kasak-kusuk mengetuk-ngetuk seantero lingkungan, merutuk betapa buruk kelakuan mereka. Sebagian orangtua lantas mengutuk, mereka mengetahui dari gaya bicara dan paradigma terhadap geisha mereka, bahwa pria-pria ini adalah tentara veteran pada masa penjajahan Jepang oleh Inggris.

"Astaga. Cepat panggil sekuriti!" seru pemuda yang tadi sibuk kipas-kipas marah.

Pemuda yang paling lincah di antara mereka melompat untuk kabur keluar mencari sekuriti. "Oke!"

Seorang pria lagi yang berperawakan kekar dengan torehan bekas luka melintang dari pipi kanan ke kiri mendekat. Terkekeh berat mengerikan melihat ada jajaran geiko dan maiko yang mencicit ketakutan karena dihampiri olehnya.

Pemuda yang paling kekar itu menggulung lengan kimononya, menghadang tentara veteran dengan bekas luka menyeramkan—terlampau menyakitkan—nyaris menyambar salah satu maiko. "Cepatlah kalian lari! Oi, bawa dia lari!" serunya pada temannya yang menyimpan baik-baik _light novel_ di saku kimono.

"Tsk. Tidak usah kau beritahu juga akan kulakukan."

Dia refleks berseru pada maiko dan geiko yang terkejut karena kehadirannya—sejak kapan orang ini ada, impresi klise semacam itu—untuk mengikutinya ke spot yang aman.

Satu entitas memekik jijik, menjentikkan kipasnya pada tentara dengan surai rontok—berkepala batok kemilau tertimpa sinar—yang nyaris menyambar seorang geiko berkimono sutra _aquamarine._

"Dasar mesum!" Dia menoleh pada pemuda yang telah bangkit dari tahtanya—bantalan duduk nyaman. "Sei- _chan_ , kita harus—"

"Aku tahu. Ayo, Mibuchi."

Tepat ketika pemuda itu melangkah memasuki hotspot anarki, mereka semua dikejutkan dengan presensi yang berteriak.

"HE-HENTIKAN!"

Mantan-mantan tentara pada yang tinggi probabilitasnya dulu pernah merealisasi romusha di tanah khatulistiwa, beserta setiap individu yang berada di sana, di atas aliran sungai bernapaskan embun air terjun dengan pondasi lantai beralas tatami yang mulai goyah, terkesima tatkala melihat siapa yang menjejak masuk seraya menyeret kimononya.

Mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah individu yang menginterupsi aksi si pemimpin gerombolan tentara veteran Jepang ini dari pelecahan mereka terhadap eks-geiko pemilik restoran terapung ini.

Namun semua dibuat tergemap dengan penampakan sesosok entitas seperti titisan dewa-dewi dari kahyangan.

Kimono yang dikenakannya ditaburi reras merah kecoklatan daun-daun maple musim gugur pada bagian bawah yang terseret, kerah, dan lengan lebar—furiso. Fabrik spektrum senja diguguri ornamen dedaunan mapple, dan aksen meliuk garmen transparan imitasi liuk pinggang sungai Tatsuta.

Bagian transparan dari lukisan sungai Tatsuta di atas tubuhnya itu menampakkan kulit yang dikecup ringan oleh matahari. Punggungnya mulus tak bercacat cela terekspos sempurna, _glitter_ di atas fabrik transparan itu menyebabkan kulitnya menyemburat di baliknya.

Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat ketika ia mengangkat lengan kimono furiso—kimono berlengan lebar yang jika pemakainya mengangkat tangan maka sebagian siluet tubuhnya akan terlihat jelas—gerakan diusahakan tegas untuk menghentikan aksi sekuhara yang terjadi.

Selagi orang ini sibuk menghirup-buang napas rusuh berusaha mengontrol gugup dan jantung yang ribut berdegup, orang-orang yang melihatnya bahkan tak sanggup menahan bibir mereka agar tak terkatup.

Sejarah memaparkan bahwa geisha yang mengenakan kimono dengan liukan menyerupai huruf V, atau apa pun itu fabrik transparan di bagian punggungnya, tandanya adalah seorang geisha seduktor yang tidak hanya sekadar kaum seniman.

Geisha, atau yang zaman dulu disebut Junfu Lagun, menoreh kesan sebagai penjaja hiburan berkenaan seksualitas.

Kimono bertemakan musim gugur yang dikenakannya sedemikian indah sehingga menyebabkan napas semuanya tersendat, tak alang terpesona bukan kepalang.

"Wah, jadi akhirnya kau keluar juga dari sangkar emasmu, Geisha- _chan_!" Pria dengan jambang panjang itu terbahak. Beringas menarik seseorang yang dikiranya adalah ratu di tempat tersebut. "A-apa?"

Seseorang itu bergetar tapi tetap kasar menyentak lengannya yang ditarik-tarik. Ia berusaha mengangkat kepala, wajahnya pucat tatkala berseru terbata-bata, "Ja-jangan sakiti semua yang ada di sini dan ja-ja-jangan be-berani-berani kau me-me-menyakiti S-Shizuka- _sama_!"

Sebagian besar memanfaatkan kejadian tersebut untuk menyelamatkan diri dan saling tolong menolong satu sama lain, beberapa lelaki terlibat perkelahian tak terelakkan untuk melindungi para perempuan.

Kemunculan seseorang dengan kimono furiso itu merebut perhatian para tentara veteran yang mabuk berat. Sebagian telah mengelap air liur melihat sosok berbalut kain indah yang di beberapa bagian transparan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Mungkin mereka luput melihat bahwa pemakai kimono itu justru sama sekali tidak memiliki lekuk sintal di tubuhnya.

Pemimpin kawanan tentara veteran itu teralih mengerumuni yang mengalihkan mereka dari tindak pelecehan pada kaum dara. Yang dikepung merepet panik, kendati berupaya berdiri tegar membalas menatap mereka semua dengan resolusi di matanya.

"Shizuka- _sama_ ... aku pernah dengar dia adalah mantan geisha terbaik dari distrik Gion. Tak kusangka, ternyata wujudmu seindah ini." Pria dengan janggut lebat itu meraih dagu orang di hadapannya untuk dibelai dengan ibu jari.

"Le-le-lepaskan, B-Brengsek! A-a-aku bukan ge-geisha!" Orang itu bergetar menepis sentuhan menjijikkan terhadapnya. "A-aku _Danna-sama_ -nya Shizuka- _sama_!"

Jeratan alkoholik yang mereka tenggak membuyar fokus mereka. Para golongan paruh baya yang masih begitu kekar itu terbahak-bahak mengembus napas bau sirih dan besi berkarat yang membuat orang di hadapan mereka mual—nyaris muntah.

"GWAARGH!"

Tawa kian membahana ketika si tentara botak menahan tangan yang terayun untuk memukulnya, memelintir serangan itu jadi pelecehan dengan menyelinapkan tangan pada bagian longgar furiso kimono, dan menyentuh lekuk pinggang ramping orang ini.

Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai _Danna-sama_ dari pemilik restoran tersebut menampar tangan nakal yang menjalar di pinggangnya. Ia mundur, panik melihat dirinya dikerumuni seperti _venus flytrap_ merilis nektar untuk menjerat kumbang-kumbang. Dia terpaksa menerjang salah seorang yang dikiranya paling remah.

"He-heaaa!"

Tendangan diayunkan.

Kakinya ditangkap.

 _Mampus._

"HE-HENTIKAAAAN!"

Teriakannya horror ketika kain kimononya melesat turun ke batas pahanya. Tapal kapalan kakinya diciumi, kemudian dijilati oleh kakek-kakek pendek yang harusnya tua renta—seperti kelihatannya. Kekuatan yang mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya bukanlah kekuatan manula.

Seruan penuh nafsu meriuhi udara melihat kaki mulus terpampang di hadapan mereka.

Jijik dan muak bukan main, dihunjamkannya kakinya pada muka tertoreh nafsu cabul kakek-kakek di hadapannya. Si kakek jatuh terjeblak ke belakang, sementara ia jatuh tersusruk menghantam bantal duduk. Buru-buru berusaha kabur, seseorang hendak menangkapnya—

"Hiee!"

— _bruk._

Fabrik kimono yang jatuh dan membuat pahanya pun ikut tersingkap menyebabkan pria berkumis tebal terpeleset dan menubruk pria berjanggut panjang.

" _Minasan_ , la-larilah selagi kalian bisa!" seru seseorang yang tertatih-tatih merangkak untuk kabur pada semua yang terdampar di sana. Susah payah menarik kimono yang dikenakannya sembari mendecih dalam hati bahwa ia tidak berguna meski dalam pakaian seperti ini.

"Mau lari ke mana kau, Shizuka- _sama_? Mau memanjakan milikku?"

Dia nyaris menabrak pangkal selangkangan seseorang.

Horror yang mengeruhkan airmukanya menyaingi kecepatan sedotan lubang hitam angkasa. Pria kekar dengan wajah melintang yang batal mengejar para geiko dan maiko rendahan telah memblokir akses kaburnya, menatap dibuncah gelora gairah ketika seseorang yang dipikirnya adalah geiko terbaik sedistrik Gion itu hendak memanjakan miliknya yang telah mengeras den menggembung menyesaki celana dalamnya.

Bahkan orang yang hendak menyelamatkan diri itu bisa melihat sembulan di antara kain kimono tamu yang dikenakan tentara veteran berwajah menakutkan tersebut.

"A-arghh! Sa-sakit!" Pemuda yang mengaku-aku sebagai sosok tuan pemilik geisha terbaik di sektor tersebut, mengerang ketika tangan jahanam berintensi meremukkan kepalanya.

"Hentikan! Kumohon, tolong lepaskan dia!" Shizuka menjerit tatkala keponakannya yang berusaha menolongnya itu dijambak oleh pria paling menyeramkan di antara para alumnus perang dunia.

Wanita pemilik resto itu berteriak meminta tolong agar ponakannya diselamatkan. Sungguh ia tak sanggup menyaksikan kimono indah yang harusnya ia pakai itu disibak, lalu tentara bejat itu penuh nafsu mengendus lekuk leher tan dan saliva toksikalnya luruh mengolesi garis bahu ponakannya dengan jilatan nikmat.

"Sungguh Geisha terhebat dari distrik Gion ternyata bukan rumor yang jadi lakon humor saja. Bukan bualan. Hmmh ... kau luar biasa, Shizuka—"

Orang yang dijambak meronta mengerah seluruh tenaga. "AAAARGHH! SUDAH KU-KUBILANG, A-AKU A-A-ADALAH _DANNA-SAMA_ —"

Dia yang cukup observan lantas melirik gembung di balik kimono, naluri menyelamatkan diri terdesak hingga intuisi membimbingnya untuk menendang bagian yang digesekkan pada perutnya itu keras-keras menggunakan lutut.

 _BUK!_

"AAAARGH! GEISHA BAJINGAN!"

"A-aku ti-ti-tidak takut pa-padamu!"

Kendati terpincang, pria itu mengamuk tak ubahnya gorilla kehilangan pasangan di musim kawin. Belingsatan mengejar pemuda berkimono furiso musim gugur yang indah.

Penuh kemantapan—dan jeratan ketakutan, ia berlari kabur dari pria yang tetap bisa mengimbanginya meski terpincang-pincang. Tentara terlatih di masa penjajahan memang menakutkan.

Ia kini mengerti tentang sejarah yang diceritakan sebatas tekstual dan memorial, merasakan terror warga pribumi tak berdosa yang dikejar untuk dipaksa kerja romusha, kemudian dibantai sampai segala isi perut terburai dan rangka tubuh tercerai-berai.

"TIDAAAK!" Shizuka tertatih bangkit untuk menyelamatkan ponakannya yang lari terbirit-birit dikejar psikopat yang telah mengambil sake, memecahkan botolnya untuk dihunjamkan ke kepala ponakannya.

Sebagian geiko dan maiko membiarkan falsetto mereka tergelincir, melengking memekakkan telinga, mengenali pemuda yang baru sehari bersama mereka sebagai tamu akan pecah kepalanya jika sabetan dari pecahan beling itu mendestruksi tengkoraknya.

Orang itu tidak punya harapan apa pun selain berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa di atas tumpahan minuman dan ceceran makanan, beling-beling yang bertebaran di tatami, dan ia berteriak nekat untuk tetap menjejakkan kakinya hanya agar jiwanya tak disambit dari raganya.

Pecahan botol sake meruncing tajam ganas mengayun ke depan.

 _Sret._

Pemakai kimono musim gugur yang indah bukan main itu ditarik ke samping, punggungnya di tahan oleh punggung lengan berotot liat, sementara ada lengan yang merengkuh pinggangnya sehingga tubuhnya terlengkung estetik. Penyelamat yang kini menopang tubuhnya itu berseru keras.

"Siram sekarang, Mayuzumi- _san_!"

Semburan dari botol soda yang telah dikocok sebelumnya tersembur dahsyat pada para perusuh, kemudian membasahi _tatami_ yang dijejaki gerombolan tentara veteran. Semua itu tidak membuat sang penyelamat terjatuh, keseimbangan tubuhnya luar biasa. Dia berhasil menahan _Danna-sama_ dari Shizuka itu dalam pelukannya kendati posisinya berlutut dengan satu kaki.

Pemuda yang kini merengkuh ponakan dari Shizuka itu tangkas menjulurkan kakinya menyapu kaki sang jawara medan peperangan.

Tamu muda terhormat yang jadi pusat perhatian para geisha dan meiko itu lantang menyerukan instruksi, "Serang mereka sekarang!"

Sekuriti berhamburan masuk mengintervensi aksi _sekuhara_ pada pemimpin mereka dan geiko yang merintih kesakitan tak berdaya di atas meja. Para tamu berlarian panik keluar ketika baku hantam seru terjadi.

Orang yang refleks mengalungkan lehernya pada penolongnya terbelalak ngeri mengetahui siapa penyelamatnya, sekaligus pemimpin agresi balik pada gerombolan tentara veteran.

"A-Akashi Seijuurou!"

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **For Ahokitsune's AkaFuri Challenge: Your Favorite Song**

 **.**

 **That's How Cool You are**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Kyoto adalah salah satu region di Jepang dengan nama harum terserbak hingga melintas benua dan samudera. Kota yang populer dengan kekentalan kultur tradisional Jepang. Wisatawan baik domestik maupun mancanegara selalu menjadikan kota ini sebagai salah satu opsi prioritas untuk dikunjungi.

Adalah bagian barat laut dari kota Kyoto berbatasan dengan wilayah utara, terdapat gunung Kurama. Salah satu objek wisata paling populer dengan desa Kibune di kaki gunung.

Konon legenda mengisahkan bahwa Kibune berarti kapal kuning. Kapal yang dipakai oleh bidadari untuk turun dari langit pada bumi. Tempat ia singgah di bumi itulah dipakainya untuk membangun kuil suci yang telah memiliki riwayat peradaban bakal hingga jadi Jepang selama kurang-lebih dua abad lamanya.

Daerah tersebut berbatasan dengan asal-muasal Geisha, yaitu distrik Gion. Salah satu dari sekian tempat langka yang masih memiliki geisha murni adalah di sini. Namun masyarakat setempat sepakat menolak mereka disebut geisha karena konotasi negatifnya, mereka akhirnya disebut geiko.

Geiko-geiko murni yang menghibur, tempat objek wisata yang menakjubkan, wisata kuliner yang tak kalah mengagumkan karena keberagaman makanan tradisional Jepang, maka siapa yang menolak jika ditawari untuk berlibur di sana?

Furihata Kouki, sebagai orang biasa-biasa saja, tentu tidak akan menolak mentah-mentah berwisata menghabiskan masa liburannya ke sana. Ketimbang menghabiskan waktu libur pergantian musim di rumah, dititah menyapu dedaunan kering atau membersihkan loteng, lebih baik ia berpelesir gratis.

Paman, adik dari ayahnya, adalah seorang masinis Nozomi yang terhormat di kalangan berada. Beliau amat beruntung menikahi wanita Kyoto yang selaras terhormat dengannya bernama Shizuka. Keluarga besarnya baru tidak setuju tatkala mengetahui wanita tersebut adalah seorang geisha.

Bukan geisha seperti yang publik ketahui, tapi geisha murni.

Karena pamannya menikahi geisha murni demi membuatnya terlepas dari hutang dan belenggu geisha senior lainnya, maka pamannya menjadi _Danna-sama_ —protektor—untuk Shizuka. Dibantu oleh pamannya, Shizuka membangun restoran terapung di salah satu sungai di Kibune.

Restoran terapung di desa Kibune itu milik Shizuka dan paman membangun itu bersama dan merekrut geiko maupun maiko malang yang dikekang oleh bunda geisha senior, mengasuh mereka sampai ada yang bersedia menjadi sponsor ataupun mempersunting mereka.

Biasanya, di penghujung musim semi jelang musim panas, restoran terapung ini ramai disambangi pengunjung karena udaranya yang sejuk dengan air terjun artifisial dan sungai di bawah pondasi lantai kayu kukuh beralas tatami.

Di sanalah Furihata berada.

Shizuka, yang notabene telah menjadi bibinya, berbaik hati menjamunya dengan hidangan lezat yang mustahil membuat penyantapnya jemu—dan mustahil pula ia bisa beli dengan uang sendiri—selagi menunggu pamannya datang untuk menemaninya berwisata di Kyoto.

Bibinya itu berpamitan hendak melayani para tamu sampai pamannya datang sementara Furihata ditinggal di sebuah ruang duduk nyaman di penghujung sungai artisifial yang bermuara pada percabangan sungai sesungguhnya di lingkungan sekitar.

Ruang itu memiliki eksterior era klasik Jepang yang direvitalisasi dengan cumbuan periode modern dan bertabur harum keping-keping kelopak sakura kering.

Furihata mengudap sembari duduk ditemani sepasang maiko yang tak bisa dikenalinya karena riasan wajah mereka.

Tentu ia menikmati waktunya—kapan lagi ia dijamu gadis cantik (dan berdasarkan wawasan yang diketahuinya karena terbiasa membaca di perpustakaan, pundak serta garis leher telanjang tanpa poles riasan itu adalah seduksi absolut maiko dan geiko) yang lembut memperlakukannya seperti seorang raja.

Hingga peristiwa itu terjadi.

Tidak lama setelah lonceng bergemerincing—Furihata diberitahu itu adalah tanda induk semang geisha memanggil geiko dan maiko asuhannya untuk berhadapan dengan tamu agar dipilih sebagai penghibur, terjadi anarki dengan bunyi barang pecah belah diiringi jerit histeris gadis malang yang memekak telinga.

Kedua maiko serta Furihata berhamburan dari balik ruang staff untuk mengintip ke bagian wajah restoran terapung itu. Ketiganya bergidik ngeri karena pria baya kekar mabuk hendak memerkosa di tempat seorang geiko malang.

"Shizuka- _sama_! Ya Tuhan!"

"Kenapa Furihata Akihito- _sama_ belum datang?! Kita membutuhkannya sebagai _Danna-sama_ -nya Shizuka- _sama_ agar orang-orang itu tidak membuat kekacauan!"

"Me-memangnya ada pengaruh kalau _Jii-san_ -ku datang?"

Sepasang maiko itu merepet panik. Satu maiko bergegas melesat menuju telepon, brutal menekan tombol-tombol untuk menghubungi suami dari induk semangnya itu. Satu maiko lagi memandang nyalang, digempur stress dan niat suci ingin menyelamatkan figur ibunya serta kawan-kawannya di tengah huru-hara, pandangannya tertumbuk pada satu dinding yang digantungi fabrik-fabrik memukau.

"Ada, Kouki- _sama._ Kita bisa menyelamatkan semuanya jika Furihata- _sama_ datang." Maiko itu segera berdiri menghampiri kimono indah tatsuta itu. Wajahnya berlipat ganda menyeramkan karena riasannya itu saat airmukanya menoreh ekspresi suram, "Karena Furihata-sama adalah _Danna-sama_ -nya Shizuka- _sama,_ pelindungnya."

Suara gagang telepon dibanting dan sengal napas membuat Furihata beserta maiko itu terlonjak kaget. Maiko yang lain menatap mereka ketakutan, merosot di dekat ke meja telepon.

"Fu-Furihata- _san_ terjebak di ruas jalan protokol. Ia tidak bisa cepat datang ke sini." Maiko itu bergetar hebat, tangannya merambat memegangi sanggul kepalanya. "A-apa yang bi-bisa kita la-lakukan sekarang?"

"Bu-bukankah ada sekuriti di luar sana?" tanya Furihata khawatir.

"Kouki _-sama_ , i-itu yang di lu-luar se-sepertinya pensiunan tentara veteran zaman perang dunia. Mereka yang pe-pernah melakukan genosida, itu, a-apa segelintir kecil sekuriti bisa mengalahkan mereka?" Maiko yang berada paling dekat dengannya, mengintip takut keluar melalui celah pintu.

Furihata yang berada di atas maiko tersebut membeliak ngeri melihat mantan-mantan tentara itu menandang mala petaka ke restoran terapung milik paman dan bibinya. "La-lalu bagaimana bi-bisa kedatangan Pamanku mengubah semua itu kalau sekuriti saja tidak mampu?!"

Maiko yang tadi menelepon paman Furihata itu merangkak mendekat pada kawannya dan ponakan dari wanita yang selama ini mengasuhnya, menjawab sesuai ilmu yang diketahuinya.

"Karena zaman dahulu, bangsawan, kaisar-kaisar ataupun orang-orang terhormat itu sering mengklaim geisha sebagai selir mereka. Mereka _—Danna-sama_ —memberikan kebebasan bagi geisha serta menjadi pelindung dari tindak prostitusi sembarangan kala itu, sementara orang lain apalagi rakyat jelata tidak boleh menyentuh seujung kuku pun milik mereka yang mutlak.

"Oleh karena itu, perilaku untuk menghormati geisha yang telah memiliki sponsor—dengan tidak menyentuh mereka, telah mendarahdaging dalam budaya kita."

Furihata tergemap mendapati bibinya menangis miris memohon ketika disakiti oleh pria-pria laknat itu, tamu-tamu restorannya—dari tempatnya melihat—bergeming ngeri tak berani mengoposisi gerombolan tentara veteran tersebut.

"A-apa orang-orang itu be-benar-benar akan berhenti melakukan kekacauan jika pamanku datang?" Furihata memalingkan wajah, merasa amat bersalah sekaligus geram melihat seorang maiko dibanting ke atas meja dan hampir dilecehkan.

"Ka-kami tidak bisa memastikan, Kouki _-sama._ Ta-tapi orang-orang itu terlihat tua, mereka pasti lebih mengerti budaya sponsor geisha tersebut lebih dari kita," lirih maiko yang tadi menelepon pamannya.

Pemuda yang mengenyam pendidikan di Seirin itu mendesah tak percaya. "Astaga. Mereka kolot."

Maiko yang semula berada di dekat Furihata, beringsut menjauh. Membekap mulut agar tak terisak sedih karena tak mampu melakukan apa pun. Ia duduk meringkuk, memeluk lutut seraya berupaya untuk tidak gentar dan mencari jalan keluar dari problema yang mereka hadapi.

Hingga pandangannya lagi-lagi tertumbuk pada kimono furiso itu.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" rintih kawannya pedih. "Ki-kita telepon polisi—"

"—ya, te-tentu saja. Tapi seingatku saat datang ke sini, kantor polisi di distrik ini agak jauh, jadi butuh waktu untuk sampai ke sini—" Furihata mengerang sembari mengacak-acak rambut frustratif. "A-apa yang bisa kita lakukan?!"

"A-ada satu cara."

Suara maiko tersebut menyita perhatian kedua insan lainnya. Terlebih tatapannya serupa orang awam pertama kali hendak melakukan transaksi illegal.

"I-itu sepertinya kimono yang disiapkan oleh Shizuka _-sama_ untuk Furihata- _sama._ Ka-kalau Kouki- _sama_ be-bersedia, pakailah kimono itu dan menyamarlah jadi Danna- _sama_ untuk Shizuka- _sama_ dan yang lainnya."

Ide dalam kata-kata yang merintik ruangan itu dipenggal dengan kesunyian menegangkan.

"Ta-tapi ini sangat be-berbahaya, Kouki- _sama_. Orang-orang itu terlihat me-menyeramkan."

"..."

"..."

"A-akan kulakukan."

Kedua maiko itu tercenung melihat pemuda yang semula didera stress menimbang hal tersebut, terombang-ambing takut dan bimbang, mengepalkan tinjunya keras. Mengeraskan niat. Menguatkan tekad. Memantapkan hasrat.

Boleh saja tubuhnya bergetar layaknya chihuahua hendak diumpankan sebagai mangsa ke kandang singa.

Memang mimik wajahnya dan bibirnya masih menderik bisik ketakutan dalam tarikan napas berantakan ("O-ochitsuke, ochitsuke. O-ochitsuke. O-ochichuke!"). Bahkan selama kedua maiko itu membantunya memakaikan kimono tersebut, paras pemuda ini kian memias.

Namun di antara alis yang meliuk, ceruk rongga mata yang tertekuk, matanya yang besar bergetar jelas berbanding terbalik dengan pupil semungil rinai salju itu yang memijar tekad.

Ya, Furihata Kouki mati-matian menahan ketakutan untuk memberanikan diri bertindak nekat. Karena ia ingin semua yang ada di restoran terapung dan Bibinya, benar-benar selamat.

.

#~**~#

.

Sejam pasca gaduh yang menyepuh restoran terapung itu, sepasang maiko tak pelak penuh sesal bersimpuh.

"Mo-mohon ma-ma-maafkan kelancangan dan kebodohan kami, Shizuka- _sama_ , Kouki- _sama_!"

Resolusi dari anarki yang terjadi adalah tepat setelah persatuan antara sekuriti dan tamu-tamu lelaki di sana mengonter serangan, polisi datang tepat ketika membekuk gerombolan tentara-tentara veteran itu yang mambuk berat karena ditelpon oleh sepasang maiko yang sebelumnya didaulat menemani Furihata Kouki.

Grup pria-pria paruh baya mantan didikan militer itu menceracau parau hedak melakukan kudeta pada pemerintahan bermental selembek air—disentuh sedikit terguncang—zaman sekarang.

Geiko dan maiko yang ada bekerja sama dengan tamu-tamu korban keterlibatan huru-hara yang terjadi itu untuk membersihkan dan merapaikan restoran terapung tersebut. Sesekali mengucap apresiasi setulus hati pada para pahlawan muda mereka, dalam sosok pemuda-pemuda tampan yang gagah-berani menerjang mantan tentara-tentara kolot tersebut.

Pahlawan yang dimaksud itu, akhirnya digiring ke ruangan tempat eks-geisha pemilik restoran biasa berias. Atau yang Furihata tahu saat itu adalah ruang duduk tempatnya makan.

Shizuka tertawa anggun nan letih di balik kimono berlengan lebarnya. Dilihatnya ponakannya menggerung murung, antara ikhlas tak ikhlas memaafkan kesalahan sepasang maiko tersebut.

"Kalian masih harus banyak belajar untuk membedakan mana kimono untuk geisha dan mana yang untuk _Danna-sama, nee_?" ucap wanita itu lembut pada kedua muridnya yang _dogeza_ di hadapan ponakannya, ditepuknya bahu kedua gadis muda itu untuk bangun dari posisi bersimpuh mereka.

Sepasang maiko itu menunduk manut. " _Ha-hai',_ Shizuka- _sama_."

Shizuka menitah halus pada maiko-maiko yang dididik olehnya. "Sekarang, tolong sajikan teh dan camilan yang ada untuk pemuda-pemuda penyelamat kita ini."

" _Hai'!"_ Kedua maiko tersebut bersejingkat sopan dari orang-orang terhormat—bagi mereka—dalam ruangan, melesat keluar untuk mengeksekusi instruksi figur ibunda mereka.

Usai pintu digeser tertutup kembali, Shizuka mengubah arah posisi duduknya. Kini menghadap pemuda-pemuda yang beraksi fantastis menyelamatkan geiko dan maikonya, serta tamu-tamu pengunjung restoran terapung. Dia bersimpuh penuh hormat pada mereka.

" _Okakyu-san-tachi,_ terima kasih saya haturkan pada Anda sekalian yang telah begitu baik hati dan sudi menyelamatkan kami semua."

Kelimanya saling berpandangan. Lantas menatap figur pemimpin mereka untuk menanggapi ungkapan formal tertulus dari sosok wanita yang bersimpuh pada mereka.

"Terima kasih kembali." Pemuda itu tersenyum sopan seraya melambaikan tangan. "Berdirilah. Yang kami lakukan sudah seharusnya, dan bukanlah sebesar itu untuk diapresiasi setinggi ini oleh Anda. Jadi, berdirilah."

Shizuka perlahan-lahan menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap lembut pemuda dengan warna rambut anomali, sewarna kemilau senja di wajah sungai Tatsuta. "Anda begitu rendah hati. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Mantan geisha yang kini namanya disandang dengan marga Furihata itu kemudian beralih pada ponakannya yang duduknya mundur senti per senti, menunduk dengan ekspresi ripuh. Entah sungkan, enggan, atau memang ketakutan.

"Kouki _-kun_ , sebaiknya kau berterimakasih padanya. Beliau menyelamatkanmu dari para mantan jenderal yang nyaris melecehkanmu, bukan?" bujuk Shizuka halus seraya meraih lengan ponakannya yang hendak menjauh.

Furihata Kouki menatap bibinya memelas, enggan hendak menjelaskan mengapa yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah terbang ke bulan dan melayang di awan—melupakan yang terjadi.

Ia tentu berterimakasih karena sudah diselamatkan setelah beraksi sekonyol tadi, tapi harkat-martabatnya—atau tepatnya ego—sebagai lelaki menyukarkannya mengungkapkan semua itu.

Namun kilat ketegasan di mata bibinya memojokkan Furihata untuk menyerah pasrah. Bergetar dirinya tatkala merangsek maju sedikit, menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak _dogeza_ seperti bibi ataupun kedua maiko malang tadi, ia mengangguk perlahan-lahan sembari melirih.

"Te-terima kasih ... su-sudah me-menyalamatkanku."

Kelima pemuda itu tidak berkedip menatap penampakan pemuda yang sekali lagi—dan bukan di lapangan basket—membuat mereka tercenung. Bukan karena pemuda ini begitu lemah dan berjuang menghadapi mereka kendati perjuangannya sebenarnya hampir sia-sia belaka.

Melainkan penampilannya saat ini.

Dia ini pemain basket bernomor punggung dua belas dari tim yang tahun lalu mengalahkan mereka, kuda hitam Winter Cup, Seirin. Pemuda yang memancang kesan horror dicemari kasihan oleh mereka. Pemuda biasa saja dengan kemampuan basket super biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada tanda keistimewaan dalam fisiknya.

Mungkin yang telak tak pelak terukir dalam memori mereka hanyalah getar konkrit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan meremas fabrik kimono. Bibir yang digigiti saking gugupnya. Mata berkaca-kaca dengan sisi pelipis dialiri bulir-bulir tipis itu. Guratan ekspresi tertekan di wajahnya.

Sesungguhnya para pemuda yang bersekolah di Rakuzan itu digugut separut ragu.

Mungkinkah seseorang dalam balutan kimono bertemakan musim gugur teramat indah, mengimpresi sensualisme, dan mengempas feromon seduksi ini adalah orang yang sama dengan si chihuahua yang mereka ketahui.

Ketakutan dipandangi tanpa henti oleh personil tim emperor Winter Cup, pebasket Seirin itu hendak bangun dan mundur sejauh-jauhnya dari tim Rakuzan. Apa daya ia tersandung kimono indah yang dipakainya—

"A-awh!"

— _face landing_. Familiar. Terbukti sudah dia adalah Furihata Kouki yang itu—yang masokis tiada dua.

 _Sweat. Drop._

Mibuchi mendesis sebal pada Hayama dan Nebuya yang kesulitan meredam tawa melihat sesosok yang menawan perhatian mereka malah mendestruksi segala impresi itu jadi adegan sitkom komedi nan legendaris khasnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti yang waktu itu me- _marking_ Akashi saat di Winter Cup." Mayuzumi berdecak sinis, mendenguskan kekecewaan. " _Well,_ kau cukup menakjubkan barusan—jika saja kau tidak jatuh menyusruk begitu."

Furihata berjengit menyadari Akashi beranjak maju untuk menghampirinya, meraih lengannya dan membantunya untuk duduk.

Ia mengangguk kikuk melirih terima kasih—karena pedih rasanya tatkala harkat dirinya tercoreng-moreng seperti ini. Tidak berani mengangkat kepala karena tahu benar dirinya masih ditatapi Akashi.

"A-aku ha-hanya bermaksud menolong _O-Obaa-san_ dan yang lainnya. Co-coba saja kalau orang itu ti-tidak mabuk, dia tidak mungkin sa-salah mengira ba-bahwa a-aku bukan Shizuka _Obaa-san_. Tidak berarti a-aku ingin dilihat menakjubkan karena a-apa yang kulakukan—"

Ketiga anggota _Mukan no Gousho_ tertawa dengan cara mereka masing-masing, merangsang dagu Furihata untuk terangkat, tercenung bingung memandangi mereka.

"Yang Mayuzumi- _san_ maksud itu bukan tindakanmu tadi." Mibuchi menatap geli pemuda yang—baginya—tampak imut dengan bibir terbuka dan mata membulat itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengomentari tindakan konyolmu itu." Nebuya memicingkan mata memandangi Furihata yang keki dipandangi setajam itu. "Tapi penampilanmu itu—"

"—memicu kesalahpahaman." Mayuzumi mengimbuh. Dia mengulas senyum sinis menatapi pemuda yang dulu sempat diremehkannya. "Pantas saja paman-paman mesum pemabuk itu sampai salah mengira kau adalah geisha."

"Selain itu—" Hayama merangsek maju untuk mendekat. Menatap Furihata lebih dekat dengan sepasang lensa hijau gelap yang berbinar-binar. "—lihat, lihat! Oh, dia terlihat berbahaya sekali!"

Furihata memundurkan kepalanya sejauh yang ia mampu. Silau dengan taring tajam putih, lensa hijau berkilau, dan helaian jingga lembut terkibas perlahan karena empunya memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri saat menatapnya lekat.

"Be-be-berbahaya? A-aku?!"

"Berisik sekali." Mibuchi menatap kesal pada rekan setimnya itu.

Hayama tertawa riang. "Dia menawan dan ini berbahaya, ya, 'kan—" Dia menoleh pada kapten timnya. "—Akashi?"

"Aah." Akashi mengangguk menyetujui.

Furihata mencelos mendengar pernyataan tersebut—atau jawaban Akashi, entahlah.

"Sei- _chan_ juga setuju?" Mibuchi terkejut menatap kapten setimnya.

"Ya. Yang Hayama katakan benar." Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari kulit Furihata yang berseri di balik fabrik nyaris transparan ditabur gemerlap glitter.

"Dan omong-omong soal geisha, tadi kita ditawari untuk memilih geiko atau maiko." Mayuzumi mengantupkan tatapan kalkulatif pada pemuda menawan di hadapan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau dia saja?"

Hayama meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara. "Oke!"

Nebuya menyeringai seraya menggemertakkan lehernya. "Ooh, ide itu bagus juga."

"Aku terserah pada Sei-chan." Mibuchi mengerling pemuda berambut merah yang duduk bersila di sisi calon penghibur mereka.

Akashi tersenyum ringan. "Jika Furihata-kun berkenan, kenapa tidak?"

Furihata melongo. Sedetik kemudian ternganga tidak percaya. Sekon berikutnya wajahnya diterror horror melebihi penonton bioskop disodori adegan iblis mendadak muncul dengan backsound menggebu-gebu hiperbolis. "HEEEEE?!"

Shizuka tertawa lagi, lebih ceria, di balik kimono berlengan lebarnya. "Tuan-tuan, dia adalah ponakan saya. Bukan geiko ataupun maiko dan dia seorang lelaki."

Kelima pemuda Rakuzan itu berpandangan. Saling berkejapan mata. Mufakat non- verbal. Bibir mereka menekuk senyum memesona dan tidak menghendaki penolakan—mungkin pengaruh harga diri sebagai _emperor_ mereka.

"Shizuka _-sama_ menawarkan pada kami untuk memilih geiko atau maiko, sejujurnya aku lebih suka lelaki yang imut," tandas lugas Mibuchi itu membuat tawa sang eks-geisha tertetas lebih keras.

Hayama kembali pada posisinya untuk duduk bersila seraya mengolengkan tubuhnya ke kanan-kiri, matanya berpendar jenaka. "Sulit bagiku memilih perempuan mana saja untuk menghiburku sementara aku tidak tahu siapa mereka."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan siapa saja." Nebuya mengedikkan bahu kasual.

"Toh, dia jauh lebih menghibur—dan menggelikan—ketimbang geiko atau maiko yang Anda punya." Mayuzumi menopang sebelah tubuh dengan satu lengan sementara satu tangannya lagi terangkat—selaras sebelah bahunya terkedik acuh tak acuh. "Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena kami telah menyelamatkannya."

"Ta-tapi, bu-bukan kalian yang me-menyelamatkanku!" sergah Furihata lemah. Perasaannya gamang karena lontaran pernyataan konstan dari tim Rakuzan yang mengerikan.

"Oh, jadi karena Akashi yang menyelamatkanmu, itu berarti kau hanya akan bersedia memberi ungkapan terima kasih hanya padanya?" ucap Mayuzumi dengan nada sarkasme.

"Asal kau tahu, Furi- _chan_ ," Mibuchi mengabaikan pekik nyaris jijik Furihata atas panggilan yang disematkan padannya, "tanpa kami, Sei- _chan_ juga tidak akan bisa melakukan aksi penyelamatan sehebat tadi."

"A-aku tidak bilang berterimakasih ha-hanya pada A-Akashi!" Furihata berjuang melontar argumen secara logis. "Ma-ma-maksudku, tidakkah seseorang harusnya melakukan kebaikan tanpa pamrih?!"

Hayama kasual mengibaskan tangan. Senyuman inosen maksimum. "Kaupikir semua orang berpikiran sepertimu untuk melakukan kebaikan tanpa pamrih, tanpa imbalan balik? Naifnya."

"Sudahlah." Nebuya prihatin menatap Furihata yang horror memandangi mereka. "Aku tidak akan berbicara dengan caci-maki, kaubicara begitu, anggap saja semua ini permainan."

"Ini bukan permainan! Ini siksaan!" histeris Furihata. Dia menoleh, menghunjamkan tatapan memelas pada bibinya.

Shizuka dengan elegan memalang wajah menggunakan lengan, menyembunyikan kikik gelinya. Menatap ponakannya, kemudian menggeleng sekilas. Wanita itu berdeham, lembut menepuk punggung tangan ponakannya.

"Maaf, Kouki- _kun._ "

Satu kata saja, dan rasanya langit runtuh menimpanya.

.

#~**~#

.

"AKU MAU NAIK KAPAL ITU DENGAN SEI- _CHAN_!"

"Berisik. Apa bedanya naik getek itu denganku atau dengan Akashi, hah?"

"SEI- _CHAAAN!"_

Jeritan merana itu menggema searea danau privat di dekat restoran terapung yang mereka datangi. Untung saja Shizuka merekomendasi agar mereka ke mari dan bersenang-senang sendiri selagi restoran diperbaiki, karena teriak memekak telinga Mibuchi membuat Furihata berjengit ngeri.

Tepatnya, entah karena melihat Mibuchi memekik seperti dugong dilahap oleh hiu, atau karena pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Maafkan keberisikan mereka."

Furihata menangis miris. Dalam hati. Dia berusaha tak mengindahkan, menggeleng-geleng secepat kilat dan tak memercayai suaranya untuk balas menjawab tanya Akashi.

Dia berpaling ke samping. Memilih mengamati keempat anggota tim Rakuzan lainnya. Nebuya memilih makan sakura mochi di dermaga kecil danau. Hayama kelewatan hiperaktif dengan menebar makanan untuk ikan-ikan di danau. Mayuzumi menjauh, naik ke perahu bebek, bersilat lidah dengan Mibuchi yang ikut naik dan mengayuh perahu bebek itu dengannya.

Padahal perahu bebek itu, santer legendanya, adalah untuk sepasang pengantin baru.

Terlepas dari kerusuhan mereka—dan mendadak hatinya ngilu bagai diiris sembilu mengingat kehangatan tim Seirin yang dirindukannya, Furihata tak habis pikir mengapa Akashi mengajaknya untuk naik sampan bersama. Lebih absolut gilanya lagi, Akashi memintanya tidak usah mendayung dan biar ia saja yang melakukannya.

"Tempat ini indah sekali," komentar Akashi dengan senyum seringan helaian bunga berkelopak putih di atas kepala mereka yang reras ke atas riakan air danau.

Furihata terbengong sebentar. "Ah? Eh?" Menggigit bibir dan ia mengangguk. "Uhm."

"Apa kau sering berlibur ke sini, Furihata- _kun_?"

Apa sekarang Furihata Kouki sedang terjebak percakapan yang maha normal dalam standar normal Akashi Seijuurou?

"Ah? Eh ... uhm."

"Kau tidak nyaman memakai baju itu?"

Kesadaran Furihata kembali pada jiwa-raganya yang tadi melayang-layang mempertanyakan benarkah Akashi Seijuurou, si kaisar dari segala hal, tepat di hadapannya. "Te-tentu saja," gerungnya murung.

"Kau terlihat—"

"—to-tolong—" telapak tangan bergetar hebat teracung ke depan si mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ , gaya _ochichuke_ yang hanya Furihata punya malah menerbitkan senyum dan binar geli di mata Akashi, "—jangan bilang a-aku terlihat ... me-menawan ... dengan kimono ini!"

Akashi tertawa kecil begitu melihat Furihata menelungkup wajah ke dalam kedua lututnya yang tengah dipeluk. "Tapi, bukan hanya kau yang pakai kimono."

"I-ini kimono pengantin," Furihata bergumam pilu, sepasang mata berpupil mungil mengintip dari garis lipatan dan lengan, berkaca-kaca berlatarkan pemandangan indah danau yang penuh oleh reranggasan bunga putih.

Kalau bukan ini yang disebut menggemaskan, Akashi tidak mengerti apa lagi definisi menggemaskan selain yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku bilang kimono," koreksi Akashi santai. Melepas tangan dari dayung, membiarkan sampan mengayunkan mereka terayun mengikuti reriak air. Turut melipat lengan di depan dada. "Bukan hanya kau yang memakai kimono."

Pipi itu tergembung dan bibirnya seperti seorang pengantin marah ketika harusnya kekasihnya menciumnya. Akashi memikirkan hal itu ketika melihat Furihata berekspresi demikian. Tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk memahami ekspresi wajah Furihata yang iri melihatnya dengan kimono putih, bermotifkan naga dalam _border_ emas dan helaian kelopak sakura merah darah.

Mungkin maksudnya, Akashi terlihat lebih maskulin dengan Kimono itu daripada dirinya. Dan Furihata menyalahkan keempat senior Rakuzan lainnya yang mengukuhkannya untuk tetap memakai kimono musim gugur itu, meskipun takkan berani meski harus mati mengungkapkannya terang-terangan.

Padahal begitu Furihata menghirup napas panjang dan menegakkan kepala—menegarkan diri dan mencoba tak lagi bersikap kekanakan, pandangan menerawang pada gelombang lembut di muka danau dan taburan bunga-bunga, tak ada lagi kata terpantik di benak Akashi selain: menawan.

Kesan menawan ini tidak didapatkannya karena Furihata mengenakan pakaian bangsawan atau pengantin. Sama sekali tidak. Ada sesuatu dari kesederhanaannya yang Akashi rindukan untuk miliki, kesederhanaan membumi yang tidak ia miliki, dan Furihata memilikinya.

"Kau keren sekali beraksi seperti tadi."

Akashi bermaksud berkomentar tulus, sungguh, dan merasa sayang karena siluet menawan Furihata runtuh seketika tatkala wajahnya dirundung murung lagi.

"Ke-keren ... dengan kimono pengantin ... di-dikira geisha ... dan ditolong olehmu?"

Suara terbata dan bernada masa depan suram itu lagi-lagi memecah ketenangan Akashi dalam tawa yang ringan nan damai.

Ada lagi yang menyebabkannya merasa Furihata Kouki memang menawan. Mungkin tak ada satu pun dari lingkaran pergaulan basket mereka menyadari—dan Akashi merasa dirinya mungkin cukup istimewa karena menyadari keistimewaan pemuda di hadapannya, Furihata Kouki adalah simbolisasi natural komedi—sesuatu yang lagi-lagi tak Akashi miliki.

"Kau bermaksud baik," sergah Akashi ringan, "ingin menolong Bibi, geiko, maiko, dan semua yang ada di restoran saat itu? Karena kau tahu bahwa Danna-sama adalah protektor dan sponsor dari Geiko senior, maka kau menyamar jadi Pamanmu."

Furihata mengangguk lesu. "Uhm ... dan berakhir ... di-dilecehkan dan dikira ... perempuan." Erangan memalukan diredam lagi seiring wajahnya terdekam ke lipatan lengan.

"Mereka, para veteran itu, sedang mabuk. Makanya tidak bisa melihatmu bukan perempuan." Akashi menekuk satu kakinya, lutut dijadikan titik tumpu untuk dagunya. Memandang tertarik pada lawan bicaranya, seolah ia tengah menelaah shogi dan langkah-langkah yang akan diambilnya berikutnya untuk menjerat lawan dalam rencananya.

"Mereka me-me-memegang-megangku! Masa ti-tidak bisa merasakan aku ini lelaki?!" desis Furihata risih dalam protes yang lemah.

Akashi mengangguk. "Mereka memang keterlaluan."

Sepasang mata merah magenta melebar sejenak ketika melihat Furihata mendongak. Ranum warna rambutnya tertanam di pipi Furihata, selaras dengan kimono yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya kikuk.

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku mengerti."

"Bu-bukan. Ma-maksudku," Furihata ripuh menarik napas sendiri. Tangan-tangannya mencengkeram fabrik kimono yang terurai lembut di lutut dan seluruh tubuhnya, "te-terima kasih ... su-sudah menolongku."

Senyum selembut jatuhnya helaian sakura di puncak kepala Furihata terpatri di bibir Akashi. "Terima kasih kembali, juga karena sudah berani beraksi ketika yang lain hanya bisa ketakutan."

"... a-aku, juga ..." _–takut._ gumam Furihata tak terdengar. _Hanya saja, aku tak mau lagi jadi pengecut_.

Akashi memiringkan kepala, ingin mengetahui apa kata yang tertangkap telinganya. "Hmm?"

Akashi perlu mengerti bahwa gumam pengertiannya membuat Furihata merasakan geliat aneh di dadanya. Dia tidak mengerti semua ini, tapi mengapa seseorang di hadapannya malah mengerti, inilah yang paling aneh.

"Aku ... se-seperti _heroine shoujo_."

Biner kembar magenta terkerjap. "Ah?"

"A-aku se-seperti _heroine shoujo_ ... ya-yang ditolong _ikemen shujinkou_!"

Seruan pedih Furihata yang terbata dan merasa jiwanya tersiksa karena realita, menggema ke seantero danau. Garis-garis kesuraman melatarinya, ekspresi horror pilunya benar-benar komikal sehingga menuai tawa lagi dari Akashi.

Furihata merutuk dengan tampang yang sama sekali bukan tokoh berwatak buruk. Mengapa gerangan Tuhan menakdirkannya untuk terlibat insiden yang menjatuhkan harkat-martabatnya sebagai lelaki? Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dengan harga diri ini.

"Tapi biasanya _heroine shoujo_ bisanya hanya ketakutan saat di situasi seperti tadi, tidak berdaya sampai _shujinkou_ menolongnya. Kau tidak begitu."

Furihata baru mendongak, ketika ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh lengannya. Begitu ia mengangkat kepala, yang dijuluki chihuahua itu terkesiap karena Akashi telah berada persis di hadapannya.

Sepasang mata yang dulu Furihata kira adalah teropong neraka, kini hanya terlihat seperti mata merah biasa. Namun tetap tak terasa biasa, tidak ketika Furihata merasa mata itu seperti wajah danau tempat mereka berlayar saat ini. Tenang dengan riak ringan dan permukaan berkilau karena ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Seketika Furihata dilesak sesak yang tidak ia mengerti kenapa, hanya karena secarik wajah Akashi Seijuurou dan senyuman—yang sangat pantas dipredikati dengan silabel: menawan.

"Benar kata teman-teman— _Kiseki no Sedai_ —ku. Kau memang mengingatkan kami pada makhluk itu."

Bibirnya ternganga. _Apa?_ —tak tersuara.

"Chihuahua."

Bunyi sesuatu besar terjebur jauh di belakang mereka—Nebuya tertawa perkasa karena berhasil mendorong Hayama yang sedang mendeprok di dermaga untuk jatuh ke danau—mirip seperti celosan kekecewaan di pangkal hati Furihata Kouki.

"A-ah." Furihata tertawa canggung, memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. "A-aku seperti chihuahua. Ka-karena ... kecil, le-lemah, penakut, dan bu-butuh ditolong."

Sama saja seperti ketika bermain basket. Furihata Kouki hanyalah pemain biasa saja yang kecil, lemah, penakut, tidak akan berdaya melawan para pebasket digdaya dan telah lama berjaya jika tanpa cahaya dan bayangan dan senior-seniornya yang luar biasa.

Sorot lembut Akashi yang memautnya malah membuat Furihata menciut.

" _Seperti,_ Furihata-kun," ujarnya dengan suara rendah yang meremangkan tengkuk Furihata, "bukan berarti memang itulah kau dan aku. Tidak begitu, dan tidak akan jadi begitu."

Furihata berkeriut takut—entah dengan degup di jantung atau gugup yang mencekiknya karena wangi Akashi terhirup olehnya.

"Apa kau tahu, chihuahua adalah makhluk yang sangat lucu? Kau seperti itu. Kalau orang mau melihatmu dari sudut pandang berbeda, mereka akan tahu."

"Haha." Tenggorokannya pekat oleh kering yang Furihata tak mengerti. "Lu-lucu. Untuk ditertawakan." _Dan dari tadi kau menertawakanku._

"Lucu di sini bukan berarti kau patut ditertawakan. Aku tidak tahu yang lain bagaimana, tapi kau menyenangkan—tidak dalam artian aku senang menertawakanmu." Meskipun posisi badan yang setengah membungkuk ke dekat Furihata itu memegalkan, tapi Akashi tak sudi sekarang juga undur diri. "Lebih kepada kau dapat membuat seseorang merasa senang."

"Se-senang di atas penderitaanku?"

"Tidak begitu. Karena kau—" _menggemaskan,_ "—seseorang yang sederhana, dan orang-orang tidak segan untuk dekat denganmu. Kalau di antara kita berdua, orang-orang bisa memilih ingin berteman dengan siapa, menurutmu, siapa yang akan mereka pilih?"

Kening Furihata terkerut dalam-dalam. Pertanyaan aneh sekali, tapi airmuka Akashi teramat serius, sehingga ia dengan ragu menjawab, "... kau?"

"Tidak." Akashi mengetukkan telunjuk ke pucuk hidung Furihata. Senyumnya merekah. "Itu kau."

"Ke-kenapa—" Furihata inginnya salah tingkah—karena bagaimanapun juga gestur itu yang ia tahu bukanlah perlakuan pertemanan, tapi mereka juga bukan teman—namun ia mencelos saat mengerti mengapa biner magenta itu agak retak begitu dicermati baik-baik. "—ma-maaf."

Karena orang-orang terlalu segan untuk berteman dengan seseorang begitu jauh dan tak tergapai seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak apa-apa." Akashi menegakkan kepalanya, menyejajarkan wajah mereka supaya ruang pandangnya dipenuhi sepasang mata sienna yang merefleksi dirinya seorang. "Kembali lagi ke chihuahua. Apa kau tahu, kalau seseorang yang merawat chihuahua itu diserang oleh seseorang, maka chihuahuanya akan berubah galak dan dengan berani menggigit seseorang yang dianggap chihuahua itu adalah orang berarti baginya?"

Furihata terpaku.

"Ketika seseorang yang kuat melindungi orang yang penting baginya, maka itu sudah sewajarnya, Furihata- _kun_."

Akashi menyeringai sinis, yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata berpupil mungil tapi bila diisi resolusi ia memiliki pijar pesona tersendiri yang tak setiap orang miliki.

"Tapi melihat seseorang yang merasa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa, berubah menjadi kuat dengan berani mencoba melakukan sesuatu bahkan ketika yang lain tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku meyakini itulah definisi keren sebenarnya."

Akashi memundurkan kepalanya sesaat. Memandang hujan kelopak putih yang menunggai tiupan lembut angin, hingga ke badan mereka, dan runtuh menyambut gelombang yang membuat mereka terhanyut.

Sayang, Akashi tidak seteguh itu untuk mengakui luka di hati karena rangkaian peristiwa, bahwa jika dibandingkan Furihata Kouki, ia adalah serendah-rendahnya manusia. Manakala ia adalah seseorang yang mempunyai segalanya dan dapat melindungi orang-orang—teman—yang ia hargai, begitu penting untuknya, dialah yang menyakiti mereka semua.

Furihata Kouki, memang dan akan selalu jadi oposisi dirinya. Akashi Seijuurou mengerti, hanya dirinya yang menyadari dan mengerti hal ini. Terlalu banyak orang-orang yang hanya memandang rupa dan lagu laku lugunya Furihata Kouki saja, tanpa mau menelisik karakteristik pribadi sederhananya yang memesona.

Furihata tergugu, tanpa sadar menggigit bibir karena kedekatan mereka dan merasa TNT tak kasatmata di balik jeruji rusuknya meledak ketika tangan yang berkalus—bukti mahirnya memainkan basket—lembut mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"... aku ..."

Gumam itu menangkup perhatian Akashi lagi pada Furihata. Ia tidak tahu apa Furihata memiliki medan magnet atau apa, tapi ia lagi-lagi tertarik untuk mendekat pada seseorang yang semua lingkaran pergaulan basketnya menggap orang ini bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"... ti-tidak merasa seperti itu."

"Tapi kau memang begitu."

"Ka-kau terlalu berlebihan, ku-kurasa. Aku—"

"Itu menurutku. Kalaupun orang berpikir lain tentangmu, itu _urusan_ mereka sendiri," sela Akashi dingin.

Dan mungkin merekalah golongan, masih konservatif berpikiran bumi berbentuk datar dan bukannya melingkar, yang dikaruniai akal tapi tidak dipakai untuk menalar, bahwa setiap individu memiiliki keistimewaannya masing-masing, tidak terkecuali Furihata Kouki.

"Te-terima kasih," Furihata bergumam rikuh, hangat terpahat di wajah hingga lubuk hati dan menatap pada sepasang mata magenta yang membuatnya tersesat. Entah oleh apa. "Sudah ... sudah berpikir begitu."

Akashi melenting kerling sedemikian brillian dengan senyum menawan, entah yang bersangkutan menyadari atau tidak, tapi melahirkan senyuman di wajah Furihata.

"Ra-rasanya ... sangat ... aneh, ma-maksudku dalam artian positif!" ralat Furihata cepat-cepat, "da-dapat pujian se-setinggi itu ... dari, uhm, seseorang sepertimu."

Akashi mengembalikan posisi duduk seperti semula. Ganti Furihata yang maju mendekat padanya, meminta dayung—ia ingin turut menghanyut sampan ini pada gelombang danau yang tak bermuara kemana-mana. Mungkin seperti perasaan mereka yang saat ini, tak ingin bermuara kemana-mana selain ruang di mata mereka dan cukup mereka bersama, berdua saja.

"Se-setelah aku bebas dari ba-baju ini," Furihata tak bisa melihat daun telinganya yang sewarna dengan kimono yang dikenakannya, canggung mendayung sampan mengikuti yang Akashi dengan mudah lakukan, "... a-apa ada yang bisa ku-kulakukan untukmu?"

Akashi menatapnya. "Maksudmu?"

Furihata berpaling ke samping dengan rikuh, dan mengukuhkan pemikiran Akashi bahwa yang indah bukanlah pemandangan di belakangnya melainkan seseorang yang kini mendayung bersamanya. "U-untuk berterima kasih karena ... ah, ma-maksudku, karena yang kaulakukan untukku."

Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak meminta apa pun."

Furihata berujar panik, "... a-aku memang tidak bisa memberikan banyak hal padamu, ta-tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau main basket denganku?"

Tawa Akashi hidup kembali manakala ekspresi horror komikal Furihata cocok sekali bersanding dengan bunyi jebur mengerikan berikutnya lantaran Hayama menarik Nebuya untuk tercebur ke danau ini. Tawa yang volumenya naik setingkat, ketika Furihata tanpa suara membanting dayung ke sisi kapal dan mengangkat telapak tangan yang bergetar hebat.

" _O-o-ochichuke_ , A-A-Akashi! Ki-kita bisa—be-be-bernegosiasi mengenai hal ini!"

"Tidak bisa. Itu yang aku mau darimu," tolak Akashi dengan tampang absolutnya. Airmukanya kemudian selaras dengan betapa damai dan indahnya tempat mereka berada sekarang. "Kau bisa terlepas dari kimono pengantin itu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, dan berhubung karena kau sendirian, menghabiskan waktu pelesir di Kyoto bersama kami? Aku tahu banyak area di sini."

Bersama lebih lama lagi dengan Akashi?!

Nurani Furihata melengkingkan menjerit dengan wajah tak ubahnya protagonis dieksekusi mati.

"Kau tidak mungkin main basket dengan baju itu."

Namun ketika Akashi memautnya dengan tatap selembut itu, Furihata tak mendapati keberanian dalam dirinya untuk menolak. Dan tidak, setelah Akashi mengenalkan lagi sisi pribadi dirinya sendiri yang tak ia kenali.

Akashi baru mau mengemukakan, kalau Furihata tidak mau, ia tidak akan memaksa. Kendati kecewa bergegap merayap di benaknya mengetahui Furihata mungkin sama saja seperti semua orang di luar sana, yang segan dan enggan berdekatan dengannya.

"... kau, akan kecewa, be-bermain dengan se-seseorang ... sepertiku."

Astaga. Dari mana asalnya telinga chihuahua terlipat kuyu dan pendar sayu di mata sienna itu? _Magnetik._

Akashi tertawa dengan suara rendah. "Itu katamu."

Pemuda bertitel _emperor_ itu mendayungkan sampan kecil mereka berlayar, tak mesti kemana-mana, tak pula harus berlabuh ke dermaga, dan mereka tak perlu mengganti sampan mereka menjadi kapal besar yang harus berlayar. Diingat-ingat lagi, sampan nelayan macam yang mereka tumpangi ini tak pernah tenggelam. Malah yang tenggelam itu kapal pesiar macam Titanic.

Sampan itu bukan kapal nelayan yang perlu menerjang gelombang di lautan garang. Penumpang juga tak perlu memaksakan sampan macam ini berlayar di lautan, dan untuk apa, jika mereka berbahagia mendayung sampan itu di danau yang tak bermuara kemana-mana dan mensyukuri keindahan di sekelilingnya.

"Hanya ingin bermain saja. Aku rindu main basket, walaupun baru sehari tidak melakukannya," terang Akashi, memiringkan kepala sedikit untuk meyakinkan Furihata dengan senyumnya. "Lagipula, menyenangkan karena ada yang sebaya denganku."

Furihata mengamatinya. Memikirkan bahwa Akashi yang sekarang memang bersikap sopan pada senior-seniornya, tapi tak terlihat jaga jarak. Mereka tampak akrab. Entah yang dikatakannya benar atau tidak, setelah semua yang Akashi lakukan, terlalu kurang ajar bila ia menolak.

Atau sebenarnya, Furihata sendiri—terkagum oleh Akashi—juga ingin mengenali siluet memikat di hadapannya. Bahwa ia tidak ingin menilai Akashi hanya berdasar impresi eksteriornya saja yang seperti emperor. Penebar terror. Padahal Akashi Seijuurou memiliki kepribadian yang lebih mengagumkan daripada sekadar penampakan berkesan psikopatnya saja.

"Mungkin ... se-setelah, makan malam? Ka-kau bisa datang ke ka-kamarku."

Di dalam kapal bebek yang dinaiki, Mayuzumi—karena terseret Mibuchi yang mengamati keduanya dan merutuk mengapa dua pemuda dengan dua kimono di atas sekoci itu terlihat seperti pengantin, berseru, " _Say yes_ , Akashi!"

Begitu kalimat kedua diucapkannya dan reaksi terpana Akashi teramat mengejutkan untuknya, Furihata seketika menyesali yang telah diucapkannya.

"... apa kita tidak terlalu cepat, Furihata- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan serius Akashi meresapkan horror maksimum dalam diri Furihata.

"BU-BU-BUKAN BE-BEGITU MAKSUDKU!"

Akashi mendesah perlahan, merendahkan suaranya, "Sesungguhnya, aku tidak bisa menolak tawaranmu yang begitu menggoda."

Furihata menggeleng-geleng sekuat tenaga. "Ma-maksudku, ka-karena aku ti-tidak tahu ka-kau me-menginap di mana, d-dan nanti kita bisa cari lapangan basket!"

Dengan mata sienna berkaca-kaca dan tangan bergerak rusuh kesana-kemari menghela kelopak-kelopak bunga, ekspresif berbusa menjelaskan, Akashi tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tak tertawa.

"Aku bercanda."

Furihata ternganga. "Hah?"

"Aku bercanda," ulang Akashi dengan geli teramat halus. "Nanti beritahukan saja di mana kamar menginapmu, aku akan ke sana, dan kita bisa cari lapangan basket. Bagaimana?"

"CA—!" Furihata menatapnya, seakan dirinya mengalami guncangan jiwa yang dahsyat dan membautnya gila. "Ca-candaanmu ... tidak lucu."

"Aku tahu. Banyak yang bilang begitu padaku." Akashi tersenyum hangat padanya. Beranjak mendekat, kapal berguncang sedikit sehingga Furihata harus berpegang ke tepian kapal—dan ia bersyukur melakukannya ketika—karena Akashi mengangkat dagunya untuk mengecup dahinya dengan ciuman yang hangat.

Sepasang mata terbeliak. Pemiliknya, mengalami gagal fungsi jantung secara mendadak.

"Tapi reaksimu," Akashi menatap dengan kesima yang tak tampak karena ekspresi pemilik nama asli Kouki, menyentuh dengan manis hidungnya lagi, suaranya yang menggelitik hati Furihata berbisik,"sangat lucu."

Akashi kembali ke posisinya untuk mengayunkan dayung menyelami lubuk air, menikmati reaksi Furihata yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dipandangi olehnya.

Tidak mengherankan jika kewarasan Furihata error, rusak, 404 not Found, karena tidak pernah ada yang melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Jemarinya terangkat, menyentuh dahi yang masih berdenyut-denyut lembut karena ciuman Akashi, wajah memerah tersembunyi di balik lengan dan fabrik kimono furiso yang merosot menampakkan lengan _tan_ -nya. (Walaupun tetap tidak lolos dari pemilik _emperor eyes_.)

"Ci-ciuman i-itu ... be-be-bercandamu tidak lucu, Akashi!"

Yang menghela lagi tawanya dengan perasaan ringan—bahwa yang jatuh bukan hanya kelopak ke atas danau tapi dirinya juga pada pemuda di hadapannya—dan merasa patut mengapresiasi betapa kehendak Tuhan-lah yang menjadikan semua peristiwa ini terjadi, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengapit pipi yang tergembung, dan karena netra sienna itu memicing padanya—dirinya seorang.

Akashi Seijuurou, bukan lagi seseorang yang menakuti Furihata Kouki.

.

.

.

Tentang ciuman itu,

"Kata siapa aku bercanda, Kouki?"

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 **.**

Catatan tambahan:

Kimono furiso: kimono berlengan lebar yang jika pemakainya mengangkat tangan maka sebagian siluet tubuhnya akan terlihat jelas Biasanya digunakan oleh seseorang yang usianya telah masuk legalitas usia dewasa, atau dipakai istri muda ketika berbulan madu (malam pertama dengan suami).

Junfu lagun: kupu-kupu malam.

Paradigma dari zaman penjajahan menyebabkan hampir seluruh dunia beranggapan bahwa geisha adalah kupu-kupu malam; pekerja prostitusi; pelacur.

Padahal paradigma tersebut sama sekali keliru.

Definisi dari geisha adalah seniman. Benar, mulanya adalah seniman pada awal abad 19. Lelaki ataupun perempuan, asalkan mereka seniman—memiliki estetika tinggi terhadap seni, maka mereka disebut geisha.

Justru pada awalnya, geisha adalah para lelaki seniman. Baik seni bermain alat musik tradisional Jepang, melukis, menulis indah kanji, hingga menari, semuanya dilakoni lelaki.

Namun ketika perang memecah dunia, kaum adam harus menggelesor mengabdikan diri jiwa-raga pada negara baik itu sukarela ataupun atas dasar paksa, maka kalangan geisha terdegradasi signifikan.

Saat itu, kaum hawa berinisiatif untuk tetap melestarikan budaya tradisional yang diharapkan mendarah-daging hingga ke generasi penerus mereka setelah perang. Maka mereka bekerja keras untuk tetap menghidupkan nama geisha sebagai seniman.

Tidak seperti yang publik awam ketahui, geisha bukanlah prostitur. Mereka memang seorang seniman penghibur, tapi kerja mereka bukan melacur. Mereka menghibur dengan seni yang menakjubkan.

Untuk bermain musik saja bahkan para geisha harus merendam jarinya dalam es.

Geisha bahkan memiliki peraturan ketat. Memakai riasan yang tebal, sasak rambut yang sulit dilepas dan sulit dipakai, hingga kimono yang tak menyisakan sejengkal pun celah kulit untuk dilihat kecuali telapak tangan dan wajah karena tebalnya hingga dua belas lapis.

Karena definisi geisha yang diidentikkan dengan para pekerja prostitusi, maka geisha diganti menjadi geiko. Maiko adalah seseorang yang belajar untuk menjadi geiko.

http(:)/(/) /2015/08/mendaki-gunung-kurama-tempat-lahirnya-ilmu-reiki/

http(:) jepang/honshu/kyoto/kibune-kurama/

https(:) / . /Attraction_Review-g298564-d548225-Reviews-Kurama_Onsen_Hot_Spring-Kyoto_Kyoto_Prefecture_

http(:) /2013/04/13/kyoto-kota-seribu-kuil/

http(:) travel-tips/how-you-should-behave-in-a-japanese-hot-spring/

http (:) .co/28017/apa-itu-geisha-fakta-sejarah-gadis-penghibur-jepang/

https (:) wiki/Geisha

http(:) .co.

http(:) /8-aturan-penting-saat-bertemu-geisha-di-jepang/

http(:) /geisha-bukan-wanita-penghibur-dari-jepang/

Kimono yang Furihata Kouki pakai adalah seperti yang ada di episode 4 anime Chihayafuru.

Restoran terapung di Jepang itu memang ada. Bisa dicari di tautan yang telah saya cantumkan di atas, atau kalau terlalu banyak dan lama cari, silakan lihat lagi anime Kurobas, official images untuk drama CD Kuroko no Basket di ending song episode 24 Kuroko no Basket Season 3.

Lagu-lagu yang jadi inspirasi fic ini, liriknya memang nggak terlalu sesuai dengan jalan ceritanya. Tapi melodinya fluff, jadi menginspirasi saya untuk lanjut menulis fic ini. Saya suka dengan kedua lagu ini karena meskipun lagunya ringan, tapi liriknya tidak se-fluffy melodinya.

Kedua lagu itu sama seperti fic ini, meskipun kelihatannya fluffy dan sederhana, tapi isinya bukan hanya fluff saja. Saya berinterpretasi, bahwa meski Furihata Kouki sederhana biasa saja lemah pengecut penakut geter-geter uke banget, Akashi Seijuurou sering dianggap kaisar bergunting menakutkan seme sado berotak selangkangan, keduanya dipandang serupa tapi tak sama.

Satu kesamaan mereka, bahwa mayoritas fans Kuroko no Basket (mungkin fans 2 chara kesayangan LeChi ini) dipandang hanya tampak luarnya saja dari kesan pertama ada. Padahal keduanya lebih dari yang apa adanya tampak dari mereka. Mereka memesona, kendati satu begitu luar biasa dan satu begitu sederhana. Itulah yang bikin saya cinta sama oposisi mereka yang saling melengkapi ini.

Semoga makna ini bisa sampai pada para pembaca sekalian.

.

Akhirnya fic ini bisa rampung juga. Yang saya inget saat bikin fic ini, adalah fangirling sama Arisu Amano dan Anisa-san, pas lihat pic Akashi pakai kimono berbaring dengan seksinya ... tapi begitu denger lagu favo saya, nyelewenglah fic ini. /notgomen/

Fanfiksi ini istimewa untuk Kak Ahokitsune. Terima kasih sudah memberikan hadiah gatcha precious trio Seirin yang jarang dinotis ini untuk Light, Kak! Sebenernya udah pengen ngomong dari lama buangeeeet sejak terima kado dari adik—dan kadonya bikin aku jerit-jerit nangis dengan sangat gila AHAHAHAHAHA sumpah semuanya indah bangeet aku gak tahu musti ngomong apaan oh astaga/Light!/-tapi, ngerasa terima kasih aja gak cukup. Pengennya nyajen pake draft tertentu yang angst, tapi gak jadi-jadi karena prokras kecapekan IRL. So here it is, terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, ya, Kak. LOVE 3 CINTA HEART hopefully you're having fun and smiling while reading my story! XDDDDDD

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL


End file.
